Other Side
by RemuRemu
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto more than anyone, was very used to the feeling to have the whole world against him; this time around it proved more than ever to be the case. Even after making all of his dreams come true, years after the war, the worst was yet to come, follow him while he tries to fix everything once again. Time Travel / Gender Transformation AU. Rated M for security.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, here I am, this is the first time in 3 or 4 years in which I've properly worked on a story, being completely honest, this story has been rounding my head for the last six months more or less, I was not confident enough to actually work on it before because I seriously doubted my abilities, and I still doubt them, but I wanted to do something productive with my time and I would rather try and write something that seemed interesting to me than just keep it on a void.**

 **I must also admit that certain parts in this prologue were written as they came to my mind and then morphed in a way they would work in the story, of course some things will feel absurd or badly explained, and that's ok in a certain way, hopefully they will make sense to some degree in teh future. Another note to be made is that I'm bad in action scenes and chances are that this fanfic will revolve around character interactions and their growth a lot more than fights, not saying that the latters won't be present.**

 **I also must clarify that Naruto will not be hugely overpowered, but he will retain certain level of power. He is past the 32 years old mark, he has been Hokage for some time and he has grown more wise, intelligent and experienced as well as skillful, but he will need to regain a lot of what made him great since he was transported to a younger body, that means less chakra control, faulty taijutsu since he lacks the muscle memory or the right or strenght and speed.**

 **With that said, I think I've gone through all that's important to note as of right now. I welcome you to my vision of a Time Travel and Gender Transformation Naruto. Hopefully you will enjoy this as much I'm going to try to enjoy writing it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the projects that had been born out of it. His rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Saying that they were exhausted would be toning things down, if they stopped for more than a few seconds, it was clear that their bodies would give into the pleasure of the much needed rest they needed after fighting a war and the likes of gods for more than a few continuous days, that's why they kept on going, even when Sasuke and Naruto were only able to stand on their knees, throwing punches that seemed like they wouldn't make any difference.

To any outsider, this endless fight would have been meaningless and sad, also not quite long, to those who did not partake in it, it was a mere exchange of blows, but for the blonde Hero and his black haired antagonist, it was an exchange of words, feelings, ideologies, they didn't need to try and understand each other, they were far past that, one could argue that it was because of that very same fact, why Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto to reach his goal, while the blonde Hero wanted to do exactly the opposite, he wanted to stop his longtime friend from coming back to the loneliness they once experienced as children.

Unlike the first change of pace in the prolonged fight where it took them hours to come from trading earth shattering attacks and punches that would have broken any lesser ninja into mere bumps in each other's faces, the next one was quick, Chakra being absorbed, a Chidori that was almost a fatal attack being interrupted by a powerful blow to his chin and suddenly it was the last attack, just like when they were twelve, it was a battle of Raw chakra, a Chidori infused with the black flames of Amaterasu against a Rasengan, once again it was that the deciding factor to a battle that had been told far too many times, but it was also the end of a 'tradition' that started between Indra and Ashura.

In a void of color, once again they came to talk to each other, to discuss why their reasons, this time with words, but no matter how much they tried; Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were far too stubborn. Unlike 5 years ago, this time there was no winner, not physically at least, not one of them was standing. Hours had passed since the final clash, and Sasuke had been the last to wake up.

Both of them had lost far too much blood, and with Kurama sleeping thanks to using the last bit of his own chakra, there was no hyper regeneration that could help the Uzumaki this time around. Sasuke demanded an answer, why would Naruto go so far to put himself in the middle of his plans, to stop him… What exactly did mean the word friend to him?

The answer was awkward; it was just like Naruto to not know the logical answer, but to speak his mind either way. "Whenever I see you carrying that burden… I just… Hurt… So much pain that… I just can't leave you alone!" And then, the Uchiha accepted a few facts that he had known for a long time, he closed his eyes to surrender himself to their incoming death.

It was hard to name a loser, or even call it a tie, but it was almost as if it was the work of destiny, laying right next to each other, blood seeping out of their missing arms just to get mixed on top of the rocky hands of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama performing the seal of reconciliation. Morning came and the sun bathed their faces with his potent rays, against all odds, they survived, and once again there was doubt in the Uchiha, while he had come to accept he had lost his battle, while he had accepted his way of seeing things was wrong, he felt that there was no forgiveness, he claimed that his death would finally put an end to the conflict that Indra and Ashura started so long ago, he was looking at the easy way out.

Naruto on the other side decided against it, while he was not able to talk it out with his fists how he was so used to against such stubborn people, he could not let the Uchiha accept such fate, not when he was by his side, not ever.

"What if I end up opposing you again?" Sasuke asked, his voice rough and weak, but there was no need to scream, not when they were the only ones laying in a perfectly quiet place and having Naruto dong enough screaming for the two of them. "Then I'll stop you again. But you wouldn't do that anymore!" Naruto declared, as if he as already the winner, as if this battle of ideologies finally came to an end and he was sure that Sasuke was just being childish and acting out of his hard temperament, thing both knew was not true in this moment.

"How… can you say that?" Sasuke sent his question, but there was the underlying one, the question he really meant was easy for Naruto to detect. 'How can you trust in me so blindly?'

"I'm not gonna keep repeating myself to you! Jeez, you still don't get it…!?" 'Because you're my best friend… ' Sasuke didn't need to hear the exact words, just like him, Naruto responded in kindness, not with the direct answer, but one that directed the man to it, he felt that he had lived hearing those words for the past few years, unconditional love and respect, Sasuke was accepted against all his flaws, and that was enough for him, tears rolled down from his eyes. "Shut it… Usuratonkachi. "

* * *

Twenty years old and it still felt like he was chasing the Uchiha, darkness was surrounding the both of them as they stood by the village gates, the Uchiha had a soft blush on his cheeks, it was not hard to predict what he had been up to not long ago, if anything, the chances of a seeing a very happy Sakura the next morning were quite high.

"Do you really need to go once again?" Asked the blonde, arms crossed on his chest, there was no verbal response, just a staring contest between the young adults, Sasuke was the first to break it by turning around towards the village gates, Naruto didn't need a verbal answer, even after all of those years, he was still looking for his redemption, protecting the village his deceased brother and his best friend had risked so much to protect. But his walking was stopped, a firm prostatic arm pulling his own forearm. "Let's go drink… Let it be the first of many…" Naruto was not a fan of alcohol, he had tried it, like many other things during his 3 year training trip, some of them, he wasn't very proud of, but in words of his godfather, the life of a Shinobi was too short to miss on stuff.

The black haired man stared at him for what seemed minutes, but it had only been a couple of seconds, his frown relaxed, he sighed and pulled his arm away. "Lead the way..." His voice had sounded commanding, but there was some friendliness laced with it, and though his eyes seemed severe like his father's had been once, there was understanding in them. It had always been an awkward sight to see them on friendly terms, people struggled to picture them like friends rather than rivals, but there they were, entering one of the few stores that stayed open past the midnight mark to buy whatever brand of Sake they could find and some cheap Onigiri to accompany it.

That was enough for the pair of friends who then walked towards Naruto's new home, Hinata was aware of her husband plans for that night, to some degree at least, so she went to bed early the pregnant woman needed her bit of rest even If she was entering very early stages of her pregnancy, Sasuke had seen her earlier that day, and even congratulated her for what would be the real start to their family. To keep things quiet Naruto walked him towards a small wooden hall on the outside, one of the few traditional elements that the house had.

With a hand signal he indicated Sasuke to wait as he went inside the house, soon he came back with a large wooden plate and a couple of saucers, part of a set he received as a gift from Tsunade for his wedding in the hopes that he would join her for a few drinks in the near future. Sasuke had done his part, none of them had planned on getting drunk, but yet there were five bottles waiting to be opened, because the two of them knew that their plans never went the way they wanted.

Silence reigned, one because they weren't sure was to start, but Sasuke made sure that their little drinking evening wouldn't grow stale soon, so he moved first, pulling out one of the plum filled Onigiris. The wrapper was soon left in the wooden plate, next to the rest of the rice treats, his mouth quickly taking a bite as Naruto proceeded to pour some of the liquor into the pair of saucers. After a quick swing, the blonde's cup was empty, the liquid burned his throat and warmed his stomach, it tasted bad and it almost made him cough, but he still went for another drink, the only noises were of the pouring, the drinking and the chewing coming from the duo, but soon, it was broken. "Tell me of your family…"

That was the start of a series of sleepless nights divided in the years, every time Sasuke came with some information or after they were done defeating an enemies, he would spend the night with Naruto, drinking their problems away, information was shared, from favorite meals, from bad experiences, to dark matters such as the massacre of a whole clan, how it came to it, who was involved in it, they were nothing but past memories, but it was important for the two of them to share every bit of their existence with one another, because they lost so much time because of their early errors, that now it was the only opportunity they had to share who they were without needing to punch each other's faces into the ground.

* * *

It was one of those rare occasions where work has just been too much and Naruto finally decided that resting was something he could allow himself, sure the head ache his clones would give him once they finished with the share of work in the office that he left them doing would be massive, and probably it would knock him out for a few minutes, but it was worth it. It was worth the smiling face of his daughter, it was worth seeing his son being less grumpy, less angry by just having his father in their dinner table eating his meal during that afternoon with them, and the idea of feeling the warmth of his wife later that night while they hugged each other to sleep.

Things would have been completely fine that evening, but when he was bringing the cup of warm tea towards his lips, something just had to go wrong, it was such a normal occurrence, probably the cup was just over used, or Himawari had failed when making it at some point, making the thing easier to break, but the thing shattered in his hand, when his grip wasn't strong enough to break it, the hot liquid fell on his pants and he had to stand up quickly pulling the fabric away from his skin to avoid any burns. "Himawari! I'm sorry darling…" He quickly apologized, the girl seemed to feel a bit emotional, that the gift she had made with so much effort a few years ago for his father had suddenly exploded, but she remained calm, understanding that it wasn't nobody's fault, excusing himself Naruto moved towards the bathroom, laughing nervously, playing things out, Hinata noticed though, Naruto was worried, it was probably just a gut feeling, but he knew something wasn't right…

Night came, dinner had ended quite soon after Naruto's quick exit, a message was sent to his best friend through a falcon, the man never answered his phone anyways, and with that, he returned to his house, to the awaiting arms of her wife, the kids were already sleeping, he just checked on them before going to his bed, arms firmly taking Hinata by the waist, no words were exchanged, Hinata surely wanted to ask what had him so worried, but she remained silent, he knew him well enough, and even she could feel that maybe, just maybe, something might have happened to Naruto's brother in all but blood and name.

* * *

Naruto had his problems sleeping, but once he finally did, it had to be interrupted by someone, or rather something in his mind, he opened his eyes, but all he was able to see was a void of darkness and right in front of him an orb, an orb that seemed to hold something so familiar yet so foreign to him, Naruto was somehow able to sense Ashura and Indra, Hashirama and Madara and even Sasuke in it, but not himself, if he had to point a finger to an answer, it was that most of them shared one thing, death, but that would mean that whatever suspicions he might have before about Sasuke's well fare were true… Someone ended his best friend's life.

There was no exchange of words, the object didn't emit a single sound, but the seventh Hokage did not know what were the right questions to make, because somehow he knew that he would get answers. "What is this?" Came in his first question, it was a sentiment as if his mind was filled with information. "A re-starting point?" He questioned, he didn't know what Hashirama had meant by it, it felt as if he had given the answer, Naruto tried to bring this information to Kurama, but there was no answer coming from his tailed beast allied. "Why do I need a re-starting point? Did something happen?" Once again, information was given to him, not through a voice, it was like opening a box, as if the knowledge had always been there but was locked away from him.

"Sasuke… Failed to fulfill my vision? So it's true he is dead?" Naruto's throat tightened as soon as those words left his mouth, new information appeared in his mind, not the how, not the where or the who, just the fact that Sasuke was gone, someone had been able to defeat him, and with his death the promise that the cycle would end on a good way, had been put to an end in a way a bigger entity did not wish for, Naruto's world had been terminated because of it, everything he had worked so hard for seemed to have been vanished because an evil force had gone against his plans. Naruto wanted to curse, the more calm and wise man he had become during the last decade had receded for a bit, it was the loudmouth and impolite teenager that wanted to scream, but he wasn't able to, something kept him from talking or even screaming, information was given once again, this time without the need for him to make a question.

"To stop? Who? Who do I have to stop!? Hey, come back here!" He could feel it, the horrible sensation of pity that oozed out of the orb as it vanished right in front of him, Naruto had little to no understanding of what was going on and if he had possessed the calm of mind to analyze what was requested of him, he would have understood since it was rather simple, it didn't matter how or at what cost, the entity wanted the solution Naruto had thought off to end the cycle to work, it didn't matter if he was taking things away from the blonde to reach it, he also didn't care how the blonde would achieve it, no evil force should be left alone to ruin things for the blonde, and that was his problem to solve, with the orb of light gone, Naruto was left in the darkness, his chest starting to hurt and once again, like if he was in space, there was no space to scream.

* * *

Blue orbs came out of their shell, he was sweating, his whole body trembled and the pain in his chest was as real as it could be, it took work, his body ached in ways he didn't expect it too, unless Hinata did something to hurt him while he slept that is. While very real, the experience in his sleep seemed to have been quite an awful dream, but it was finally over, the confusion was still present, but he had someone who he could fall onto, someone who would give him the energy to stand up once again, he looked to his side, and that was when he felt for the very first time that morning, that things were wrong.

Naruto's hand trembled in an uncontrollable way as he pressed it against the wall, instead of a king sized bed, instead of the warmth Hinata always left in the bed during the mornings, he was faced with the cold wall of his memories. Of course he remembered, his old apartment was so small that every inch of space was needed, so his bed had been pressed towards one of the walls, he bit his lip. The second shock came when his big blue orbs fell on top of his arm and hand.

Instead of a prostatic and bandaged hand, he could see skin, real skin in a small hand, his chest hurt as he took a big gulp of air, instead of a naked arm thanks to the fact that he had been sleeping in short sleeved t-shirts as of late, he was able to see it covered by the light blue long sleeve of his old pajama, it was somehow as if someone was playing an awful joke on him, quickly he channeled chakra without any seals and produced a burst, no Kai was needed, he was skilled enough already for it, and what was becoming his worst nightmare only became that much more of a reality, he wasn't in a Genjutsu, his fear had been so great that he had pushed quite a bit of his own chakra to delete any possibilities, but it didn't help one bit, not even Kurenai would have been able to produce a Genjutsu of such high quality to not be dissolved with the amount of chakra used by Naruto.

He pushed his way out of the bed, scrambling onto his small feet, only to fall face first, not because his body was in pain, besides his chest there was no real pain elsewhere, it was because for some reason his legs fell shorted, more than he remembered them being when he was young. He didn't bother changing, he didn't bother seeing himself on a mirror he just ran out of the house in his pajama's, pushing his way through the crowd, he jumped towards a wall and almost failed to stick to it, his eyes widened, some of his control was gone, not completely since he was able to stick to the wall, but it wasn't as easy as breathing as it had become.

Pushing the thought aside he rushed towards the top of the building, he jumped towards a large post, the very same one he climbed so excitedly once he came back to the village, and that was what sealed the deal, he really wished he didn't know how, but that dream made an awful lot of sense now… The village was the same he remembered… The very same one he remembered before his training trip with his godfather… The very same one he remembered even before he went to pursue Tsunade to become the fifth Hokage, the last carved face was the one of his father.

Wind passed through, and this time it was something else entirely that had picked his attention, the one bit of information he hadn't seen this whole time since he had woken up, why his body felt smaller than it had been when he was eleven years old, his orbs trembled with unshed tears as they stared to the side, his face still facing the Hokage monument, he gulped loudly as his vision was suddenly covered by blonde hair, so long that it resembled the one his mother had when he saw her in his seal, he was almost hypnotized by it, his eyes following every movement that it made with the wind, and as it stopped, it slowly started to fall, soon resting on his body, he didn't want to look down, yet his eyes couldn't be stopped, they followed a single strand of hair that started near his forehead and fell onto his shoulder past his chest, the straight strand was only interrupted by a healthy looking mound that was located in the place his pectorals should have been.

* * *

 **A/N: With this I put an end to the prologue, hopefully I left as many questions as certain answers were given, the main drive of the story hasn't been completely revealed either, certain things were said in a ambiguous way since I'm not too sure of certain events that will take place in the future.**

 **I'm not able to talk of when you could see a future update, but I sincerely hope you enjoyed this. With that said I'll take my leave, please review and tell me what you think of it, what faults you found and in what ways I could make this better.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: While reactions were not overwhelming [Didn't expect them to be.] I did get a good sample of what people felt about my work and it seems to have moderate acceptance. I didn't receive any complains besides someone agreeing with me that the start to the Fic felt a bit… Scrambled and confusing. So I formally give my thanks to the anon that goes by Lazy and Crazy for the bit of input given.**

 **Now to important matters, while I've been writing bits and pieces for the first chapter, I've been thinking about something. Time Travel is when you Travel through time IN YOUR OWN TIME LINE. And here comes the problem, while Naruto indeed traveled through time, he is not in his own Time Line, pretty much both Time Lines are almost identical to the point in which he comes into the picture, if not for the fact that Naruto was born a Female and the few changes that said fact will bring into his new context.**

 **Why is this important if it has already been stated in the summary? Because I think it's important to note that at no point whatsoever I'll go through the motion of talking about the consequences his changes will bring. Normally in a Time Travel story everyone notes that it's important to not change things because one never should mess with the order that has already been imposed, but Naruto is not in his own Time Line, for all he knows there could be far more changes in the place he ended up in, so any actions he takes for example saving someone who should have died, will not bring any catastrophic consequences to his world.**

 **After going into this small rant about my decisions for the Fic, I think I have nothing else to note right now, I wish you will enjoy the first chapter, I can't promise it will be great, but I can promise it will have my passion and love for the series poured into it.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or any of the projects that had been born out of it. His rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Wind passed through, and this time it was something else entirely that had picked his attention, the one bit of information he hadn't seen this whole time since he had woken up, why his body felt smaller than it had been when he was eleven years old, his orbs trembled with unshed tears as they stared to the side, his face still facing the Hokage monument, he gulped loudly as his vision was suddenly covered by blonde hair, so long that it resembled the one his mother had when he saw her in his seal, he was almost hypnotized by it, his eyes following every movement that it made with the wind, and as it stopped, it slowly started to fall, soon resting on his body, he didn't want to look down, yet his eyes couldn't be stopped, they followed a single strand of hair that started near his forehead and fell onto his shoulder past his chest, the straight strand was only interrupted by a healthy looking mound that was located in the place his pectorals should have been.

He could clearly see how most of his hair had pooled over his right side, the wavy straightness to it only interrupted by that 'bump', he didn't really need corroboration as he could see that his left pectoral was suffering the same fate, he didn't dare to touch, there was little to no doubt, those were breasts, they weren't big or impressive, just enough to make his clothes bulge, but those were a woman's, or in this case the breasts of a girl who will soon enter the first years of puberty.

Naruto's shock was more than visible on his face, his hands hovered over them in fear, his stomach felt absolutely sick, he could feel his last meal coming to haunt him that morning, but he pushed through it, swallowing the regurgitation that had been so close to fly out of his mouth. Trying to calm himself he breathed in deeply. _'One… Two… Three…'_ He thought before darting down the post, he was able to feel it, his legs felt awkward as he ran, every few steps Naruto could feel his balance disappearing, and whenever he wasn't able to regain his posture it was his hands being hurt as he tried to avoid making his face meet the ground once again, a particular sharp rock made sure to scratch the palm of his hand in a deep way, and he hissed deeply, as he looked at the red stain that was forming, his hands weren't as rough and calloused as they used to be, that was clear seeing as a tiny piece of sharp rock had been more than enough to produce a wound.

He didn't bother with it, he was a seasoned ninja, and Kurama would easily make up for it, something as insignificant as that wound wouldn't last more than a few minutes. Lost in thought, or to be exact, in the lack of it he entered his apartment, closing the door behind him, there were a few conclusions he could come up to so far, his little dream of last night might need to be taken at face value. The future he had worked so hard for had been ripped away from him, nothing more and nothing less. And he was tasked with a new mission of sorts, to struggle his way past his life once again.

Naruto in his mussing had entered the bathroom, the wound in his hand already healed and just needing for him to clean the blood and dirt off, his eyes purposely had stayed down, staring at his small and girly feet, he gave a low chuckle, but that made him wince, the corner of his eyes ached with unshed tears at how feminine it was, slowly he dried his hands with a small towel and he brought his slender and delicate looking fingers towards the first button of the light blue pajama, this was quickly pushed through the hole as the top of his clothes became that bit more loose, the second one found the same destiny, it was quite the robotic action as he pushed through every single one of them and allowed the piece of cloth to slid off from his body, of his very feminine body.

"A girl uh?" Naruto stared at the image reflected on the mirror, same skin tone, same shade of sunny blonde hair and the same shade of sky blue orbs adorning his big eyes, those were the only remaining features of his past self, the rest he couldn't recognize, the shape of his face was very much the same of his mother if not because of the baby fat that would disappear with time, gone was the square jaw line that he was so proud of because it spoke of his masculinity, in place he had a more sharp and defined chin that ended in a delicate point. Gone were his broad and square shoulders, smaller ones were in their place now, there was a certain lack of curves, mostly because he was just an eleven years old if his calculations were right, there was the slight hint of growing hips already, and just like he feared, he was observing attentively to a pair of healthy mounds in the place of young but slightly worked pectorals.

"This really is one sick joke… " It was at times like these that he wondered if Neji had some semblance of truth in the words he used to recite as if they were a mantra, maybe there was a destiny for one and each of them, maybe there was a certain amount of things one could change, but at the end the result was the same, it was like he was never meant to have the happy ending he had worked so hard for. But Naruto was stronger than that, he spent his life fighting for his beliefs, and he wasn't about to stop now.

Turning around he stripped completely, a shower was needed to push all thoughts aside, Team 7 could wait for him, or he could always say he had fallen sick, one hit from Sakura or an insult of a brooding Uchiha wouldn't change a thing by now. Naruto wondered if he should have been shocked after seeing his lower member disappear, certainly it was the final nail in the coffin. Uzumaki Naruto, Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure, Husband to Hyuga Hinata and Father to Bolt and Himawari Uzumaki was no more, in his place stood a small, frail looking girl, and while it did to a certain point, he was still riding this roller coaster, it was one hit after another, so he didn't really had the time to delve into everything that shocked him before he was struck once again.

His hands were quick, a soap bar brushed against his skin, he wasn't shy of touching his newly found body, not because he was a pervert who wouldn't mind touching a child, it was more so of the fact that he was a father originally, he had explored a woman's body in Hinata and had helped bathing Himawari until she was 5 years old, at that point he had out grown any sort of lust and only had eyes for his wife after all, and he should had been one sick man to lust after the body of his five years old daughter or in this case an eleven years old Naruko.

He continued his task almost like a drone, finding that disconnecting his mind was helping him deal with things a lot easier, every so often he would form a small plan of actions, or add bits and piece to it. It started with the need to find time to speak with Kurama, the fox had been very unresponsive so far; Naruto thought his friend would have been quick to react to their newly appointed situation, but contrary to his train of thought the fox had remained quiet until now.

Second was to adapt to his new body, whatever was the case, he couldn't really get back into action if he was falling over every time he tried to do something with the much smaller limbs, and not only that, he knew females had special needs during a certain period of the month, he will have to find someone to instruct him of how to deal with them.

The third and for the moment last stage to his series of little plans and appoinments, Naruto needed to find himself an answer and possibly some help to every problem that would surface, while Sarutobi might lend him an ear and hear him out, Naruto didn't know what to make of it, give proof wouldn't be too hard since he himself had access to all and every village record as the Hokage, he knew the village secrets as well as any previous Kage, but he failed to see if it was the wise decision, he doubted that any amount of time and experience would ever tell him the right decision to be made in his current circumstances.

Just when his internal musings and thoughts had come to an end that he noticed that he was done, dried and dressed, he looked at his clothes and wasn't too surprised to notice that nothing had changed in that department; the same orange jumpsuit adorned his body, just a size smaller, he was a bit affected by the sight though, adding another piece to the puzzle he needed to fill, a change in clothes was needed, while he loved orange and would definitely use the color somehow, he couldn't go around doing missions with such an endearing color, he would definitely funnel some of the first payments from the D-Ranked missions towards adding darker shades to his wardrobe.

' _Now… I should tell my team that I need the day off…'_ He thought while working on putting his sandals on, he hardly had felt any hunger, his stomach still too affected thanks to the sudden realization of his newly found situation, it was at that moment that he heard the loud knocks on his front door, frowning he slowly walked towards it and there wasn't a single doubt when he opened it, standing right in front of him was Iruka, the old Iruka, the one that had been his sensei.

"Iruka?" It was the first time he actually heard himself talk out loud, the previous times had been barely registered by him, or had been too soft to take effect, it showed in his face that he disliked his new tone, but there was no time to worry about that, not when Iruka seemed to be about to explode.

"Iruka?..." Soon the brunette's fist bumped on the top of her head, it was harsh, but not hard enough to cause prolonged damage. "It's Iruka-Sensei to you Naruko!" He berated her immediately, the brunette grabbed her ear and started pulling while closing her door behind them, he did wait for Naruto to pick up her pace since she was so short, but he did not relent his pulling. _'W-What is going…!'_ Naruto was about to yell, but he realized something, there had been no forehead protector in his apartment, there hadn't been a screaming Sakura in his door for being so late, in her stead was an angry Iruka, and the only reason why the man would have taken his time to go and pick her up was because he was late… Late for class that is.

"Could you explain me how do you manage to not be ready 2 hours after you needed to be in the academy? We're just 3 months from your graduation exams! Don't you know how important is this period of your life Naruko?" Iruka continued his rant, while having his ear being pulled like that across the village was both embarrassing and quite painful, he allowed it, it wouldn't do to slap his Sensei's hand away, in the eyes of him he was still that precious little sister and troublesome student.

"I-I'm sorry sensei it's just that…!" _'Think quickly you idiot!'_ He tried to think on an answer, and the only possible one he could think of to appease the man and not get a punishment afterwards brought a soft blush to his cheeks, one thing was to be a bit used to hearing it from his wife and the other to try and say it himself. "I… I woke up a bit stained in the morning." If the careful selections of words didn't make the teacher realize what he tried to say, then Naruto, or in this case Naruko would make sure to punish Iruka for even trying to make her say things in a more clear way, thankfully for him and his pride, Iruka had the decency to let go of her ear and sport his own blush once he realized what Naruko had meant. "Ah… I… I see… Well… Are you ok for today's program?" Iruka asked while scratching his nose, something Naruto remembers seeing quite a lot in the past whenever his older brother figure was embarrassed.

Iruka's words left little information for the blonde to pick up, but the small girl debated if she should say yes or no, if there was something Naruto would want to eliminate as soon as possible was the notion that he was the Dead Last and obnoxious kid he used to be more than two decades ago, sure he didn't want to take the Rookie of the Year spot, but he certainly didn't want to be considered a nuisance anymore. Swallowing Naruto nodded, he wasn't so resolved into doing whatever was what they were doing that day.

The pair of teacher and student walked in silence the rest of the way and with a steady pace they soon walked into the academy, for some reason Iruka had avoided the main building and guided her to the back of the academy where the training grounds were, there she found herself staring and the circle of students from her class surrounding one of the three fighting areas, she swallowed, so it was tournament day, an instance in which students would be tested into the basic E-Rank Ninjutsu and Taijutsu in the form of brackets Thanks to a quick glance to the black board where the brackets were done with white chalk and the advancement had been painted over with pink chalk, it seemed like most of the fights had already been done, Sasuke's side of the bracket had already finished and as expected, the scion of Uchiha was in the finals waiting for the results from the other bracket, if only Naruko had been in time or Iruka just ignored her lack of attendance the tournament might have finished already.

"Well, Naruko It's your turn… Good Luck!" Iruka patted her on the back while pushing the blonde kunoichi in training into the 'ring'. The blonde was cursing inside of his mind, while walking with Iruka and taking a shower had actually helped a bit on his process to regain some control of his new body, he didn't know if he was prepared to fight someone, sure most of this people were Academy students who haven't even graduated yet, but some of them were his future friends, heirs to the most important clans of Konoha, slowly he started to jump on the spot to warm up a bit, a brunette boy who he couldn't really remember the name of walked into the ring as his first opponent.

"What's this Naruko? Change of hairstyle? Trying to look pretty without the twin tails?" As soon as the boy took his faulty Taijutsu stance he tried to taunt Naruto before the fight even began, everyone expected to see the blonde explode, even Sasuke had shifted his glance from his brooding to see if the worst student of the class would explode and annoy everyone with her endless rant of how she would become a Hokage someday and that she had only forgoten about making her twin tails that day, to the surprise of everyone, the simple fact that Naruko only looked at Iruka and nodded telling him she was ready to fight was enough to make them look expectantly.

Unlike the Naruko everyone were used to, the one standing before them actually had a proper Taijutsu Stance, nothing complicated or easy to recognize like the Soft Palm of the Hyugas or the Interceptor of the Uchihas, but rather something that could be called effective.

' _Ok… Taijutsu, I can do this…'_ Naruto at 32 years old had become many things, besides the obvious ones like a Father and the Hokage of a nation, he had become a wise and experienced man, he was definitely far more mature than when he was 11, but there was something about being surrounded by only kids and being treated like one that made his personality recede a bit, he had a confident smirk on his face for the very first time in the day, his newly found problems forgotten in the back of his mind as he charged forward.

It wasn't the same amount of speed he was capable of during his teenager years, but there was one thing that was very clear, he was fast, very fast for an Academy Student or your average Genin, it was just after Naruko felt Iruka's hand lowering and cutting the wind that she charged her legs with a bit of chakra, maybe it had been too much, but Chakra control was never her forte and it was something she would have to work on once again.

One second she was standing in one side of the ring, and in the time it took someone to blink the blonde girl was in front of the boy, right hand on his chest and right leg behind his own right one, a push was all it took, she might have used a bit too much force because once he landed outside of the ring he had a few problems to breath, but nothing more than that.

"T-The winner is Uzumaki Naruko!" _'Was she always this fast?'_ Iruka had doubted for a second, but soon he called the winner and motioned with his hand to another civilian student to fill the spot for the next fight, a very slow round of applause filled the back of the Academy, most of the students perplexed by the very sudden show of speed of the girl had made for them.

"Bring it!" Naruko suddenly yelled, he certainly lacked enough maturity to remain acting like a 30 years old for long when surrounded by kids, and probably he was forgetting his problems too easily, but it was better that way, because nothing could prepare Naruto for the consecutive hits his aching heart would go through in the next couple of days after seeing a certain face he had missed so dearly and encountering a problem that would literally take years to be solved.

* * *

 **A/N: This was quite an uneventful chapter, I guess most of you might have expected an explosive show of ability or something exciting, but like I said, this Fic is far from action packed and I'll need to take my time with Naruto/ Naruko. Our favorite blonde will go through a hard transition from his Masculine and mature self into a Feminine bundle of young energy. Hormones, current body and surroundings will play a big part on how his mentality and personality molds itself with his previous self and new context.**

 **Now I imagine you guys will be able to easily spot the thematic of the next few chapters, the next one will easily be filled with the fights, reactions and what happens on Naruto's first week as Naruko, and well, it's very easy to see what I meant by 'An old face he so dearly missed.'**

 **You might also notice that inside the chapters there's a lot of shifting between the use of Him/He and She/Her. That's because there's still not a clear point in which Naruto accepts himself completely as Naruko and outsiders view is very important when it comes to describing a scene.**

 **With that I think I'm done for today, you might expect another update by the end of the week or the weekend, I'm not too sure, if you enjoyed it, then I'm very pleased, do leave your reviews, tell me what you thought and what I could improve. Until then, see you next time.**


End file.
